bwonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Wrestling Online Wiki
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }px } | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#AAAAAA;" Too many parameters | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |} Bloody Wrestling Online เป็นค่ายมวยปล้ำที่สร้างโดย Morest Buster และบริหารงานโดย Dark Ice BWO ตอนนี้เป็นสมาคมมวยปล้ำออนไลน์อันดับหนึ่งของประเทศไทย ด้วยจำนวนสมาชิก จำนวนทีมงาน และคุณภาพบทมวยปล้ำ BWO เปิดมาเป็นเวลา 3 ปี ในตอนนี้มีโชว์หลักเพียงโชว์เดียวคือ Extreme Blood และโชว์พัฒนาดาวรุ่งหนึ่งโชว์คือ SOTA ในอดีต BWO มีโชว์การปล้ำมากมายทั้ง Exodus Silent Death Dead Zone รวมถึงโชว์ย่อยๆในอดีตอย่าง Verxus , Wanted หรือแม้กระทั่งอดีตโชว์อันโด่งดังอย่าง MWS =ประวัติสมาคม= ยุคแรก BWO ถูกสร้างขึ้นเมื่อวันที่ 31 กรกฎาคม 2551 โดย Morest Buster. โดยในตอนแรก BWO ถูกสร้างขึ้นทั้งๆที่ Morest Buster ยังไม่มีประสบการณ์ในการดูแลสมาคมมาก่อน แต่ได้รับคำแนะนำจาก Savage , Rey Kurtis , Mr.Orochi และคนอื่นๆอีกมากมาย. หลังจากนั้น BWO เริ่มมีทีมงานมากขึ้นโดยทีมงานชุดแรกของ BWO ได้แก่ Alex Register,Edward Register,Dark Ice,Scott Three,Christian Ryan นับเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นของ BWO อย่างแท้จริง BWO เป็นเพียงค่ายเล็กๆมีนักมวยปล้ำเพียงไม่ถึง 15 คน ดำเนินค่ายไปด้วยทีมงานเพียงห้าคนเท่านั้น. Extreme Blood รายการหลักของ BWO เริ่มขึ้นหลังจากเปิดค่ายได้เพียงไม่กี่วัน และแชมป์โลกคนแรกของ BWO ก็คือ Savage F ยอดตำนานนักมวยปล้ำของประเทศไทยได้เป็นแชมป์คนแรก. หลังจากนั้นเพียง 12 วัน PPV แรกใน BWO ก็เกิดขึ้นจากความร่วมมือระหว่าง BWO และ TMW ในการปล้ำ Queen Gold 2009 โดยเป็น PPV แรกของ BWO โดยเป็นการปล้ำทัวร์นาเม้นท์เพื่อชิงตำแหน่ง Mr.Queen Gold และสิ่งที่พิเศษในปีนั้นคือ การชิงตำแหน่งจะรวมด้วยการชิงแชมป์ King Of Rookies ด้วย ดังนั้นทัวร์นาเม้นนี้ไม่ได้มีเพียงนักมวยปล้ำ BWO แต่ยังมีนักมวยปล้ำจากค่าย RWZ อีกด้วย!!และผู้ชนะในทัวร์นาเม้นท์ Queen Gold 2009 ได้แก่ผู้ก่อตั้งสมาคม BWO “Morest Buster” หลังจากนั้นแชมป์โลกก็เปลี่ยนมือไปเป็นของ Morest Buster หลังจากนั้นได้มีการสร้างแบรนด์เพิ่มขึ้นมานั่นก็คือ Deadzone !! โดยมี Dark Ice เป็นตัวชูโรงของแบรนด์นั้น ในที่สุด Dark Ice ก็ได้แชมป์โลก BWO Bloody Champion มาครอง และครองแชมป์ได้ยาวนานที่สุดในตอนนั้น !! หลังจากนั้น BWO ประสบปัญหาครั้งใหญ่ ทำให้เกือบที่จะต้องยุบสมาคมรวมเข้ากับสมาคมอื่นโดยการตัดสินใจของ Morest Buster แต่แล้วก็เกิดการประท้วงเกิดขึ้นนำโดยทีมงานหลักในขณะนั้นอย่าง Dark Ice Alex Register Scott Three Edward Register Christian Ryan และ Kenny Simpston ทำให้หมดยุคของ Morest Buster ยุครุ่งเรือง หลังจากที่ BWO อยู่ในยุคประครองตัวมาตลอด BWO เข้าสู่ยุครุ่งเรืองสุดๆหลังจากเวลาผ่านไปไม่ถึงครึ่งปี BWO โดยการนำของ Dark Ice มีนักมวยปล้ำในสังกัดกว่า 70 คน นับว่าเป็นยอดนักมวยปล้ำสูงสุดในวงการมวยปล้ำออนไลน์ตอนนั้น แต่อย่างไรก็ตาม ในขณะนั้นมีเพียงปริมาณ แต่ในขณะเดียวกันคุณภาพยังไม่ถือว่าเป็นที่น่าพอใจ BWO จึงสร้างภาพลักษณ์ของตนเองขึ้นมาโดยการเป็นสมาคมมวยปล้ำที่มีการปล้ำดุเดือดที่สุด ในสไตล์ Bloody Wrestling อย่างแท้จริง มีการปล้ำที่โหดในสไตล์ของ BWO เอง และเป็นที่ชื่นชอบกับสมาชิกมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ BWO จึงเป็นที่รู้จักแพร่หลายในหมู่คนรักมวยปล้ำ เหนือสิ่งอื่นใด BWO มีการนำเสนอตัวเองใหม่อีกครั้งไม่ใช่คำว่า สมาคมมวยปล้ำที่โหดที่สุดในประเทศไทย แต่กลายเป็นสมาคมมวยปล้ำที่มีความอบอุ่นที่สุดในประเทศไทย บริหารงานโดยไม่มีกฎ มีเพียงมารยาทที่ควรปฏิบัติเท่านั้น พร้อมที่จะให้โอกาส นักมวยปล้ำทุกคนแม้เขาเคยผิดพลาดร้ายแรงมาก่อน อยู่กันอย่างเป็นครอบครัวขนาดใหญ่ สามารถคุยเล่นสนุกสนานกันได้ทุกๆเรื่อง เป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้ BWO ก้าวขึ้นสู่จุดสุดยอดอย่างแท้จริง แต่แล้วก็เหมือนชะตาเล่นตลกเว็บบอร์ดของ BWO เดิมทีอยู่กับ ipbfree.com แต่แล้ว ipbfree ก็ล่มและในตอนนั้นเองสมาคมมวยปล้ำออนไลน์ทั้งหมดในประเทศไทยได้รับผลกระทบดังกล่าว เป็นเหตุให้มีสมาคมมวยปล้ำออนไลน์ปิดไปก่อนหน้านั้นหนึ่งสมาคม แต่ BWO ก็ยังดำเนินต่อไป ยุคฟื้นฟู หลังจากที่ BWOg เกิดปัญหาใหญ่ดังกล่าวทำให้ BWO เกือบจะล้มแล้ว Dark Ice ผู้นำในขณะนั้นมีความคิดที่จะยุติ BWO ลงแต่ความคิดนั้นก็เปลี่ยนไป Dark Ice มีความคิดที่จะทำ BWO ต่อไป ถึงแม้จะเสียทีมงานหลายๆคน สมาชิกหลายๆคนไป และข้อมูลบางส่วนก็หายไปพร้อมกับบอร์ด ipbfree แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่อุปสรรคอีกต่อไป BWO เลือกที่จะเก็บข้อมูลที่เหลืออยู่เพียง 60 % ไว้และพยายามติดต่อนักมวยปล้ำทุกคนย้ายมายังบอร์ดใหม่นั่นก็คือ forumotion ในปัจจุบัน BWO เริ่มเดินเนื้อเรื่องใหม่อีกครั้งตั้งแต่ต้น โดยในบทนั้นดำเนินเรื่องไปว่า BWO World ที่ตั้งของสนามและอาคารสำนักงานของ BWO ถูกเผาโดยคนใน !! นั่นก็คือ Morest Buster นั่นเองเป็นเหตุให้ Morest Buster ถูกกลั่นแกล้งมากมายในตอนนั้น แต่อย่างไรก็ตาม BWO ก็กลับมาได้ด้วยเวลาอันสั้น นอกเหนือจากนั้น BWO ยังได้ทีมงานใหม่อีกมากมายทำให้ BWO กลับมาได้อย่างรวดเร็ว BWO มีทีมงานกว่า 20 คน สมาชิกกว่า 70 คน ทำให้ BWO เป็นสมาคมที่ใหญ่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และมีมาตรฐานที่ดีมากขึ้น และทีมงานในยุคนี้มีทั้ง Dashing Warriors มือขวาของ Dark Ice Drama Midnightที่ปรึกษาอาวุโสผู้มากประสบการณ์ Rick Patterson ทีมเขียนบทที่น่าจับตามองมากในปัจจุบัน Mike Sandersonทีมงานกราฟฟิคอันดับหนึ่งของ BWO และคนอื่นๆอีกมากมาย เป็นจุดเริ่มต้นของ BWO ในยุคฟื้นฟู !! ยุคมาตรฐานสากล หลังจากที่ BWO ฟื้นฟูค่ายกลับมาอีกครั้ง Dark Ice เจ้าของสมาคมในตอนนั้นก็ได้ศึกษามวยปล้ำออนไลน์ของต่างประเทศจากค่ายต่างๆมากมาย นำมาปรับปรุงเปลี่ยนแปลงให้เข้ากับประเทศไทย เปลี่ยนแปลงมวยปล้ำออนไลน์ของประเทศไทยไปในอีกรูปแบบหนึ่ง มีการทำกราฟฟิคต่างๆมากมาย มีการปรับปรุงการเขียนบทต่างๆ การตัดสินบทที่เปลี่ยนไป เพิ่มมาตรฐานมากยิ่งขึ้น มีมาตรฐานที่สูงขึ้นกว่าเดิม มีบทที่เข้มข้นมากยิ่งขึ้น มีการประชุมทีมงาน มีการทำงานในรูปแบบบริษัทมากขึ้น ยึดหลักประชาธิปไตยในการทำงานมากยิ่งขึ้น ทำให้สมาคมก้าวไปข้างหน้าแบบก้าวกระโดด แต่แล้วก็สะดุดจนได้ เพราะ Dark Ice ผู้บริหารของสมาคมมีแผนจะวางมือจาก BWO และได้ลาออกในที่สุด หลังจากนั้น BWO ก็เกิดปัญหา เพราะ Antord ผู้บริหารคนใหม่ของ BWO ทำงานชั่วคราว Antord มีปัญหาจึงไม่สามารถทำงานได้ ทำให้บทของ BWO เป็นอันต้องสะดุด แต่แล้ว Morest Buster ผู้ก่อตั้งสมาคม BWO ก็กลับมารับตำแหน่งอีกครั้ง แต่เขาคนนี้ทำงานผิดพลาดค่อนข้างบ่อย ทำให้เกิดเสียงวิพากย์วิจารย์เกิดขึ้นมากมาย จนเกิดปัญหาเกิดขึ้นจนได้ ยุคปฎิวัติ หลังจากมีปัญหามาเป็นเวลานานก็เกิดการเปลี่ยนแปลงครั้งใหญ่ขึ้น !! BWO โดยการนำของ Morest Buster ถูกยึดอำนาจโดย Dark Ice !! Dark Ice กลับมาอีกครั้งโดยยึดอำนาจกลับคืนมาเกิดเป็นสงครามภายในระหว่าง Dark Ice กับ Morest Buster หลังจากนั้นก็มีกลุ่มนักมวยปล้ำสายเลือดใหม่อย่าง Resolution เข้ามาร่วมในสงครามนี้ด้วยในฐานะทางเลือกที่สาม นักมวยปล้ำทุกคนต้องเลือกทางของตนเพื่อความอยู่รอดในสังคม BWO สงครามได้เริ่มต้นขึ้นอย่างต่อเนื่องจนถึงปัจจุบันยังไม่สามารถหาผู้ชนะที่แท้จริงได้ จะเป็น Dark Ice ผู้ที่ทำให้ BWO รุ่งเรืองถึงจุดสูงสุด หรือ Morest Buster ผู้ที่ต้องการพิสูจนัตัวเอง และพิสูจน์ความจริงทั้งหมด หรือจะเป็นสายเลือดใหม่การเปลี่ยนแปลงใหม่ๆอย่าง Resolution List of active and upcoming events The following is a list of the current, active events scheduled by EAW. =BWO End Year Award= *Wrestler Of The Year = User Of The Year * =รายการของสมาคม= Extreme Blood See Also : EB Roster Extreme Blood โชว์หลักของ BWO เป็นโชว์อันดับหนึ่งของ BWO ตลอดมาด้วยรางวัล TV Show Of The Year 2 สมัยซ้อนด้วยฝีมือของ Dark Ice. Extreme Blood สร้างโดย Morest Buster เจ้าของ Bloody Wrestling Online เมื่อวันที่31 กรกฎาคม 2551 โดยโชว์นี้เป็นแหล่งกำเนิดของสตาร์มากมายใน BWO โดยที่ Extreme Blood นั้นควบคุมการเขียนบทโดย Morest Buster Alex Register Dark Ice Antord Rick Patterson ตามลำดับ โดย Extreme Blood นั้นมีเนื้อเรื่องที่เข้มข้นตั้งแต่อดีตจนปัจจุบัน Extreme Blood นับว่าเป็นรายการที่ถูกชื่นชมว่าเป็นโชว์ที่ลงบทตรงตามกำหนดเวลาที่สุดในอดีต และยังเป็นแบรนด์อันดับหนึ่งของ BWO ตลอดการณ์อีกด้วย Deadzone Deadzone รายการนี้ถูกสร้างขึ้นหลังจาก BWO เปิดได้ไม่นาน โดยการเริ่มจากเป็นเพียงรายการ Houseshow ธรรมดา แต่หลังจากนั้น นักมวยปล้ำมีมากขึ้นทำให้ Deadzone ถูกเปลี่ยนสถานะกลายเป็นแบรนด์ที่สองของ BWO. โดย Deadzone มีผู้ควบคุมการเขียนบทคือ Morest Buster Scott Three Dark Ice Kenny Simpston Morest Buster หลังจากนั้นค่าย Deadzone ก็ถูกปิดตัวลง เหลือเพียง Extreme Blood เท่านั้น โดยเหลือนักมวยปล้ำเพียงกลุ่มนึงเป็นตัวแทนจาก Deadzone คือ Deadzone Reunion นักมวยปล้ำกลุ่มนี้เป็นตัวแทนในการปล้ำแทคทีมสี่เส้าในตำนานของ BWO Wanted อดีต Houseshow ของ BWO สร้างโดย Dark Ice โดยมีผู้ควบคุมบทคือ Dark Ice Morest Buster ตามลำดับ โดย Houseshow นี้เปิดขึ้นเป็นเวลาไม่นานก็ปิดตัวลงด้วยปัญหาต่างๆใน BWO Exodus หลังจากที่ BWO เผชิญวิกฤติหลายๆอย่างจนทำให้บอร์ด ipbfree ล่มไป BWO กลับมายืนได้อีกครั้งพร้อมแสดงความยิ่งใหญ่ด้วยการเปิดค่ายที่สองอีกครั้งนึงนั่นก็คือ Exodus !! โดยค่ายนี้เปิดขึ้นเป็นเวลาเพียงไม่นาน BWO ก็ประสบปัญหาอีกครั้งนึงหลังจากที่ Dark Ice ลงจากตำแหน่งจนเป็นเหตุให้ค่ายนี้ปิดตัวลงในที่สุด Verxus รายการเกมส์โชว์ของ BWO ที่เป็นโชว์สำหรับนักมวยปล้ำหน้าใหม่ของวงการ จะได้มาฝึกฝน ฝึกซ้อมในด้านต่างๆมากมายโดยนักมวยปล้ำชั้นนำของ BWO ฝึกฝนเพื่อให้เป็นอนาคตของ BWO รายการนี้มีการโชว์ในซีซั่นแรก แต่ก็ออกอากาศได้ไม่จบซีซั่นเนื่องจากเป็นช่วงเดียวกับที่สมาคมมีปัญหาจนต้องปิด Verxus ลงในที่สุด Stage Of Training Academic See Also : SOTA Roster Stage Of Training Academic หรือ SOTA ถูกสร้างขึ้นโดย Kenny Simpston โดยรายการนี้เป็นรายการสำหรับนักมวยปล้ำดาวรุ่งของ BWO ก่อนที่จะไปสู่ Extreme Blood ได้ต้องผ่านจุดนี้ไปเสียก่อน โดย SOTA นี้เป็นรายการที่ปั้นดาวรุ่ง จากดินให้เป็นดาวจำนวนมาก Stage Of Training Academic ถูกควบคุมบทโดย Kenny Simpston Morest Buster Rick Patterson ตามลำดับและปัจจุบันได้Chris Lindsey มารับหน้าที่ชั่วคราว =Champions= Other accomplishments See Also: BWO Triple Crown Championship See Also: BWO Grand Slam Championship “See Also: BWO Mr.Queen Gold Championship” “See Also : BWO Challenge Of All Time” “See Also : BWO Royal Rumble Champion” |} Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2009 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Browse Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Browse Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Browse Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Browse Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2009 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Browse Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Browse Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Browse Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Active federations Category:Active E-feds Category:Active feds Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federation shows Category:Federation logos Category:Active E-feds Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Browse